Mezzo Forte
by Sarfya Luna
Summary: [Suite de Piano] La période du lycée était loin, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'ils se revoient un jour. Mais, par le fruit du hasard, ce ne fut pas le cas et, peut-être, que cette après-midi n'était pas si facile à oublier après tout. Sasunaru. OS. Léger lime.


NA : Hello les gens ! Je dois dire que j'ai hésité longuement à l'écrire mais voilà la suite de **Piano**. J'ai...un peur qu'elle ne soit pas du même niveau que **Piano** et que ce soit un gros échec mais, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Comme pour **Piano**, les noms et prénoms ne sont pas utilisés dans la narration, à part pour les dialogues. J'espère que ça ne crée pas un gros cafouillis et que ça reste compréhensible...Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez si vous voulez bien.

**Morceau utilisé : **Mariage d'amour de Paul de Senneville.

**Citation de William Shakespeare utilisée** **: "**Doute que les astres soient de flammes, doute que le soleil tourne, doute de la vérité même, mais jamais ne doute que je t'aime."

**.Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Mezzo Forte<p>

Il était là, changé et inchangé. Le regard si dur qu'il coupa assurément son âme quand ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Qui aurait pu penser qu'ils se retrouveraient ainsi ? Lui, un donateur assidu du Conservatoire de Musique, alors qu'il tenait le rôle de professeur de piano. Un sourire désabusé étira ses lèvres, c'était ironique. Sans un mot, il serra la main qu'il lui tendait. Ses doigts caressèrent au passage sa peau, le faisant frissonner.

Il semblait si imperturbable mais il la connaissait cette passion cachée derrière ce masque de glace. Elle hantait encore ses nuits, ses rêves avec ces lèvres qui embrassaient presque tendrement et impatiemment les siennes, avec ses mains qui jouaient avec son corps comme s'il était lui-même un instrument de musique. Il ne laissa rien paraître du tourbillon d'émotions qui grandissait en lui.

« Enchanté de vous connaître, monsieur Uchiha » dit-il comme si ils ne se connaissaient pas. « Vos dons nous sont d'une très grande aide. »

« Je me suis pris de passion pour la musique juste avant la fin du lycée. » fit l'autre avec un fin sourire presque amusé. « Malheureusement, je n'ai guère de talent lorsqu'il s'agit d'en jouer. Alors, je dirais presque que c'est un de mes plaisirs coupables. »

Pris de passion pour la musique juste avant la fin du lycée ? Un plaisir coupable ? Oh, ce n'était pas la musique qui l'avait autant passionné. C'était très certainement ce délinquant, qui n'en était plus un, pour qui il s'était pris de passion et c'était un plaisir presque coupable de repenser à leur après-midi passé ensemble. Les introductions finies, ils quittèrent le hall d'entrée du Conservatoire, le directeur discutant avec excitation. Ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas un seul instant cette nuque et ce dos qui marchaient devant lui. Il avait gagné plus de prestance et semblait maintenant contrôlé ce côté sauvage et rebelle.

« Jouez-vous du piano depuis longtemps, professeur Uzumaki ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement, coupant sans remord le directeur dans sa tirade.

Il devait l'avouer que cela l'intriguait depuis longtemps. Comment avait-il fait pour obtenir une telle maîtrise de l'instrument ? Un instrument qui ne collait pas à l'image qu'il se donnait au lycée. C'était un mystère qui l'avait rendu presque fou alors qu'il écoutait en boucle la Danse Macabre de Saint-Säens dans sa chambre. Maintenant qu'il était entre les murs beiges du Conservatoire et que ses pieds foulaient le tapis rouge bordeaux du couloir, il avait besoin de le savoir.

« J'en joue depuis que j'ai six ans, monsieur Uchiha. Mes parents, mon père surtout, aimaient la musique plus que tout. Ils m'ont mis au piano dès qu'ils étaient sûrs que je n'en briserai pas les touches. Je dois dire que je détestais ça. »

« Mais depuis cela a changé n'est-ce pas Naruto ? » Fit le directeur en lui tapotant gentiment le dos. « Je pensais laisser les élèves faire une démonstration de leurs talents pour vous, Sasuke. Mais Naruto a un véritable don pour la musique et vous ne devriez pas rater ça. Ce qui aurait pu être difficile à croire quelques années auparavant je peux vous l'assurer ! »

« Directeur... » Soupira-t-il comme s'il était contrarié. « Avez-vous vraiment besoin de dire à tout le monde que j'étais un délinquant ? »

« Mah ! Naruto, c'est quand même un grand changement ! Dirigeons-nous vers ta salle de répétition habituelle. Je suis sûr que Sasuke doit être impatient de t'écouter. »

« J'avoue que je suis curieux. »

Il n'était pas curieux. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir l'agitation nerveuse de ses mains. C'était de l'excitation. Il voulait le voir jouer à nouveau et, ça ne lui déplaisait certainement pas. Voir de l'admiration chez cet homme, qui était habituellement admiré par les autres, était un compliment. Penser cela le fit presque rire, il n'était vraiment plus ce yankee qui maudissait le monde autour de lui.

Ce fut avec une exaltation non feinte qu'il ouvrit la porte de sa salle de répétition. Il toussota un peu d'embarras quand ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Son bureau croulait sous les partitions et les devoirs des élèves, les meubles étaient eux aussi un peu poussiéreux. Seul le piano semblait briller quelque peu mais les touches étaient usées par sa pratique régulière. On ne pouvait l'accuser de ne pas aimer son instrument.

« Je suis désolé pour le désordre. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger... »

« Ce n'est rien Naruto ! » S'exclama le directeur. « Installes-toi au piano et joues nous quelque chose plutôt. »

Il sourit.

« Est-ce que n'importe quel morceau vous convient, monsieur Uchiha ? »

« Choisissez ce que vous voulez »

Lentement, presque trop lentement à son goût, il s'installa au piano. Sa respiration se coupa un instant, alors que leur après-midi à deux se rejouait dans son esprit. Sa position n'avait pas changé et il lui paraissait bien plus fragile. A nouveau ce désir de l'enlacer émergea en lui, vague par vague. C'en était à un point où il aurait pu se rapprocher de lui et refaire les mêmes gestes. Qu'importe si ce directeur était là. Il voulait baiser ces doigts cajolaient les touches de l'instrument, il voulait cette nuque qui lui semblait soudainement si frêle, il voulait... Il voulait tant que cela devenait insupportable.

La musique, qui naquit sous ses doigts, était presque mélancolique mais possédait tout de même cette joie étrange. Cela semblait si fragile et délicat, qu'il avait l'impression que la musique se briserait en mille morceaux au moindre bruit trop discordant, au moindre geste trop violent. Une peur irascible le perça alors subitement. Si la musique disparaissait, en serait-il de même pour le musicien ? Il s'empêcha de poser sa main sur son cœur, qui battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine à cette simple idée.

Il était étrange qu'il soit ainsi attaché à lui alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé la parole en dehors de ce fameux échange. Pourquoi l'attirait-il ainsi ? Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient diamétralement. Peut-être parce qu'il était la lumière à ses ténèbres. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'exaspération, voilà qu'il devenait romantique. Son père en ferait certainement une syncope. Un brillant médecin, tel que lui, ne devait pas s'assujettir à de telles émotions. Il devait être implacable et sûr de lui, quel que soit les épreuves qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Pourtant il était incapable de garder un tel masque devant lui.

« Sasuke. »

Il sursauta. Le directeur semblait triste.

« Je viens de recevoir un message de ma secrétaire » chuchota-t-il en secouant son téléphone portable dans sa main. « Je vais vous laisser écouter le reste, vous me rejoindrez dans mon bureau quand Naruto aura fini. »

Il acquiesça de la tête et ne se retourna même pas quand le directeur du conservatoire disparut de la pièce. C'était bien trop beau...Oserait-il ? Il déglutit difficilement et s'approcha. Ses mains parcoururent d'abord la surface lisse du piano à queue noir avant qu'il ne se tienne derrière lui. Le sang tapait contre ses tympans et sa respiration se faisait courte. Sa main se leva lentement et il la posa sur sa nuque à lui. Son pouce frôla les boucles blondes, qui s'y trouvaient, avant qu'il ne se décide enfin à bouger. De sa nuque à son torse, sa main voyagea lentement et finit par trouver le premier bouton de la chemise à longues manches qu'il portait. Il le défit et plongea son visage contre son cou pour y prendre une grande respiration. Il avait perdu l'audace de son adolescence, il n'osa pas aller plus loin.

Il ne s'était pas arrêté de jouer quand l'autre s'était approché. Au contraire, bien que son visage prenne une délicate couleur rouge, il avait continué malgré les mouvements tremblants de ses bras. Il perdit un peu de dextérité mais tint bon. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il se laissa aller contre lui mais ses mains continuèrent à bouger sur les touches ivoires et ébènes. Il ne se mentit pas à lui même, il désirait encore ce corps masculin contre le sien. Mais cette valse, juste cette valse, il devait au moins la finir. C'était un défi de plus. Allaient-ils réussir à repousser leur désir assez longtemps ? Ou est-ce que leur volonté se briserait aussi facilement qu'une fine brindille ? Son corps frissonna en sentant sa main contre son torse, hérissant les poils de son corps. Il créait une traînée de feu incandescent sur sa peau.

« Ah... » Gémit-il sans vraiment le vouloir.

C'était si difficile... Il lâcha prise et ses deux mains s'accrochèrent au bras contre son torse.

« C'est la deuxième fois » Fit-il d'une voix rauque contre sa nuque avant de l'embrasser. « Penses-tu que cela veuille dire quelque chose ? »

Ses joues rosirent et il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur son bras.

« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-il. « Le destin n'a jamais été très tendre avec moi. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas maintenant, tu me laisserais... ? »

Il rit. Quand était-il devenu timide ? C'était amusant et touchant. L'autoritaire président du conseil des élèves avait perdu de sa confidence naturelle. Il n'était plus ce prédateur au regard perçant, le leader du troupeau. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était qu'un homme et se demanda avec un peu de jalousie, si quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'avait déjà vu dans cet état.

« Tu ne m'as posé la question la première fois. Pourquoi le ferais-tu cette fois aussi ? »

Ces paroles, sortant de ces lèvres, étaient comparable à une bénédiction des dieux. Il l'obligea à se lever en le gardant toujours dans ses bras. Le sol n'avait pas été agréable lors de leurs premiers ébats, le bureau présentait la seule option confortable. Il l'entraîna et le força à s'allonger sur celui-ci. Son excitation bouillonnait dans ses veines et il n'avait que faire des feuilles qui s'envolèrent et s'écrasèrent. Son corps surplomba le sien. Comme la première fois. Sa main caressa sa joue. Comme la première fois. Mais leur baiser, mélangeant langues et salives, se fit bien plus passionné.

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent pour ne plus se décoller. Il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement et sa main vint attraper ses cheveux noirs et tira dessus. Ses lèvres furent à nouveau libérées et il put aspirer une goulée d'air bienfaitrice. L'autre posa son front contre le sien et leurs nez se touchèrent. Ses paupières se fermèrent alors, qu'un à un, les boutons de sa chemise sautaient. Sa chemise lui fut retiré dans un léger bruissement. Il se dit soudain que c'était injuste. Il voulait lui aussi explorer son corps de ses mains. N'en faisant qu'à sa tête, il fit exactement cela et parcourut la peau de son partenaire, traçant chaque ligne et chaque contour de ses doigts agiles. Il était souvent récompensé par un tressaillement et la respiration saccadée de son...amant.

Il allait le rendre fou ! Il n'avait rien fait de ce genre la première fois, se contentant de le laisser faire. Se sentant lâcher prise, il colla à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes alors que sa main se faufilait entre eux.

« Ne fais pas ça » dit-il. « Tu vas me faire perdre le contrôle. »

« C'est peut-être ce que je veux ? » Répondit-il le souffle court et son corps se cambrant légèrement sous la plaisir. « Perds le contrôle... »

C'était si délicieusement dit...Il enleva sa main entre eux et plaqua durement son corps contre le sien, leur envoyant à tous les deux un plaisir électrique. Il n'allait pas se priver. Ces yeux bleus, ces boucles blondes, cette bouche rosie par ses baisers, ce corps souple, il les allait les dévorer en entier et ne pas en laisser une miette. Il se mit à bouger lentement, incitant son partenaire à faire de même...

Reboutonnant un à un les boutons de sa chemise, il regarda avec un peu de désespoir ses partitions et les devoirs de ses élèves. Certains d'entre eux étaient tout simplement ruinés et ne pouvaient être sauvés. Anxieusement, il se demanda si ses jeunes élèves accepteraient de repasser le contrôle. Il entendait déjà leurs cris de consternation. Mais cela valait bien la peine...

Ses yeux bleus fixèrent la silhouette de son amant, qui faisaient les cent pas dans la pièce. La colère et l'agacement se lisaient sur ses traits normalement lisses. Sa chemise bleue en dehors de son pantalon et les manches retroussées, ainsi que les cheveux légèrement en bataille, il le trouvait bien plus naturel ainsi.

« Tu savais très bien que cela allait arriver. » dit-il froidement « Si tu crois que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de tous ces cloportes qui se glissaient dans les draps de notre lit quand j'étais de garde à l'hôpital. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est irréversible. »

Il raccrocha brutalement et se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Par la même occasion, il s'empara d'une de ses mains pour la couvrir de baisers.

« Nous pourrons être ensemble. Ce n'était qu'un mariage de convenance. » Expliqua-t-il tendrement.

Cette décision s'était faite sur un coup de tête. Mais en se rendant compte, qu'ils étaient obsédés l'un par l'autre, ils en étaient venus naturellement à cette décision : pourquoi ne pas essayer d'être ensemble ? C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'il était marié. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être un briseur de couple...

« Tu ne m'as dit quel était le nom du morceau que tu as joué. »

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir devenir comme sa mère...

« Mariage d'amour... »

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter un tel rôle...

« C'était un très beau morceau. Et tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tout se passera bien » Fit-il en essayant de le rassurer tout en embrassant sa tempe. « Maintenant, je suis sûr que le directeur doit nous attendre. Rangeons un peu et rejoignons-le. »

Il allait se dégager pour faire cela justement quand il attrapa son bras.

« Cependant, il n'y a qu'une chose que je veux que tu retiennes : Doute que les astres soient de flammes, doute que le soleil tourne, doute de la vérité même, mais jamais ne doute que je t'aime. »

Mais c'était bien cela le problème : était-ce un amour naissant qui les unissait ? Ou une passion obsessionnelle qui durait depuis des années ?


End file.
